Gothic Beauty
by HungerGamesAddict x3
Summary: Gwen is moving in with his dad... in Otiro... same city as Gwen and Courtney... who are BFFs... What happens when Courtney likes duncan but he likes Gwen... DRAMA R&R for more chapters... Ch. 6 up xD R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooo... I came in to rite another chapter, on "Sunshin" but it was gone... who knos y... do u suppose someone reported? anyway so I'm riting this (and I had so many ideas) :'(**

* * *

><p><em>9.00 A.M.<em>

_POV: Duncan_

_ONtario_

* * *

><p>"Duncan" said my mother kindly, "You have to behave, or I'm sending you off to live with your dad!" What she can't do that! Can she?<p>

"I'll behave" I said, "I... Promise" I was a sincere as can be. I didn't want to go live with my dad, across the country. From Washington to Ontiaro. She sighed.

"Duncan, this is your last chance!"

**5 hours later**

So much fo that. I got a not from school and now I'm getting sent away. I sighed, as I packed my last peice of clothing. My flight is in 1 hour. I guess she saw it coming, because she had the tickets booked already.

**On the plane:**

"I'm really sorry Duncan" my mother said before I got in the plane. "You were warned..." I sighed and got in. In a few hours, my life was going to change, for better or for worse. And if I know my dad, its worse

**In Ontario**

Its already my first day of school. And so far, my life has changed for worse. I go into the building. Its a large building. It must have about 10 floors. I went into the pricipals office. He was a jolly enough looking man. I sat down on one of the chairs. He was going to introduce him self, when someone barged in.

"Mr. Green?" It was girl, with a bob. She had teal highlights ans was wearing dark clothing. "I got Court for you." Then behind her came a tanned skinned girl, with brown hair and freakles.

"Thank you, Gwen" said Mr. hunter, "I suppose you're going to wait for your bestfriend. So you can stay here and wait!"

"Now, Mr. Duncan." He looked at me. "Welcome, to Wawanakwa High! Courtney and Gwen are going to show you around. Well it was only supposed to be courtney but Ofcoarse, these to girls dont do anything without each other" He chuckled.

He handed me a time-table. And we set off. The bell rang.

"Court, I gotta go to the loo... I'll see you later." Gwen went the other way. Courtney took me to the first class. She was flirting with me. WOW. But, i didn't like her. I liked the gothic beauty.

**5 minutes in the class:**

"Mr. Carter!" Roared my teacher, Mr. Bennette, "You Get Out Of My Class"

I sat down outside. On the floor. Then Gwen came.

"Wow, already?" She laughed.

"Yea, I fell asleep!" I shrugged.

"I don't blame ya. But I'm kinda running late, and you are in my way" I moved my leg out of her way" She climbed over it and knocked. "I'm sorry, Mr. Bennette, I was running late"

"GET IN NOW!" He roared. She rolled her eyes. Looks like she was used to the yelling. "you too" he said to me.

I got in and sat on the seat I was sitting at. "I'm sorry, you're in my seat" She said. I moved one seat and she sat down.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo... u like... hope so... review<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, rhnx for the rewiws... I have to rite a story for skool too... so the chapters won't be that lomg... sorry don't STOP reading... It only has to be 4 pages long... I can do that in my sleep... so nevermind**

**╔╗╔══╦╦╦═╗╔╗╔╗╔╦══╦══╦╦╗**

**║╚╦║║╣╚╣╩╗║╔╣╔╗╠║║╬══║║║**

**─────────────────────╚╩╝ xxx**

* * *

><p>After class, Courtney came to my class... "Gwen are you coming?" she asked.<p>

"Yea, in a minute" she replied "Makeups getting smudged up."

"Oh mine too" She said... "Hey Bridgette!"

"Yea?" Said a blonde.

"Can you take Duncan to the caf'e?" She requested.

"OK!" I followed the girl, while Gwen and Courtney made thier way to the toilets.

**Gwen's POV**

Courtney and I got to the toilet, and fixed our make up.

"So, you and Duncan?"

"NO WAY!"

"Cmon Court, I thought I was your BFF!"

"OK fine" Courtney said, "Ms. Black Mail... I like him, but he doesn't take a second glance at me!"

"Awww" I said as I opened my hands for a hug. "So don't forget band practise, I got the fliers for the lead Guitar, but for now, we have to make do Reaper on the drums and me on the lead"

We went to the cafe. I took out the fliers. And gave about 15 each to Bridgette, Geoff, Duncan, and took 15 for me and Courtney. After they were all give out, we wanted to practise. This is how it went down:

I marched up to Reaper, and dragged him by the piercing, and dragged him to the basement.

"Hey, Gothie... calm" He said, raising his hands. I slapped him on the shoulders. "So, whats up with, the new "Lead Guitarist" I'm not dead."

"Wish you were!" I snapped, Duncan snickered. just like the rest. Except Reaper. He put his arm around me and I made a back flip to him... Karate style! Everyone laughed, as he got up. His spine probably broken. We walked in. Duncan and Geoff who wanted to watch, watched.

Me and reaper were singing, so We switched around, Geoff joining in.

**Reaper:** _I know what you're thinking,_  
><em>I'm thinking it too!<em>

**Gwen:** _I'm not sure what you're thinking,_  
><em>So maybe that's true <em>

**Reaper:**_ know what happened,_  
><em>but I have no regrets.<em>

**Gwen:** For real?  
>Or because you-know-who doesn't know yet?<p>

**Duncan:** _Oh, it's just between us!_

**Gwen:** _Not exactly. Someone made a fuss!_

**Duncan:** _They sure weren't meant to see!_  
><em>But that locked door couldn't secure our privacy-y-y-y!<em>

**Duncan:** _Fine! Let's do it!_  
><em>Let's clear the air!<em>

**Gwen:** _Save it for later,_  
><em>look out for that bear!<em>

**Duncan:** Ahhh! _The pain, the pain!_  
><em>Too much to explain!<em>

**Gwen:** _We've gotta stop what we're doing!_  
><em>Cause this is just insane!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>In English:<strong>

"OK class, we are going to go see Romeo and Juileiet", Said Mr. Brown, "This is who you are going to be sitting beside: Back seat: Duncan, Gwen, Reaper, Heather and Alehandro. Second last: Courtney and Justin. Second Last on left: Bridgette and Geoff!"

* * *

><p><strong>I no... not much.. but I got a great idea for nxt ch. R&amp;R if u want to see that idea... I only want three rewies to continue xxx <strong>

****╔╗╔══╦╦╦═╗╔╗╔╗╔╦══╦══╦╦╗****

****║╚╦║║╣╚╣╩╗║╔╣╔╗╠║║╬══║║║****

****─────────────────────╚╩╝ xxx****


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG... yay! I got a A+ on my story and good rewiews! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! O god I'm acting like sierra. Booooooooooooooooooo**

* * *

><p><em>10 a.m.<em>

_Pov: Duncan_

* * *

><p><strong>On the bus<strong>

Me an the guys were playing catch with my shoe, on the way back from Romeo and Juliet, Suddenly my shoe fell out the window. I told the teacher. He told me to looke for it. After a few minutes I came back with one shoe. Some people laughed.

**Next Morn:**

**Gwen's POV**

I woke up very early, and took my bike down. Suddenly I ripped over. I looked at my hand, it was scratched. I stood up, and saw what I tripped over. Bet you excepted it to be a pebbel. But it was, a red converse. It had white t-pex over it. This is what it said.

**=)**

**Duncan GS**

**DxG **

**3 GS**

**;D**

**LOVE**

_**Face down in the the dirt,**_

_**She says this doesent hurt.**_

**And sevral Peace and sculls signs.**

Who's GS? Who could it be? I knew who owned the shoe, I just didn't know where Duncan lived. Didn't Courtney say, Duncan lived in no. 10 Valley S? Courtney lives in valley v, I could just go there after I'm done. I cycle down to the valleys.

"Gwen?" Someone called behinde me. It was Reaper.

"Whatya wan' Reaper?"

"Nothin' Hot stuff. Chill" Reaper said, "And if you want to give me something, a kiss on the lips would be nice"

"NO!" I yelled.

"OK then" How can the guy be so calm? "So what ya doin here?"

"Nothin'" I said, stepping into Valley S. I found 10 and rang the bell.

"Wanna go skate boarding, when you're done?"

"Sure"

I went to Reapers house, to get on of his spare Skateboard

Duncan answered.

"Oh hey Sunshine!" He said.

"Hey" I said, Duncan was holding a skateboard. "Found your shoe" I said handing him the shoe. All colour from his face faded.

"You didn't happen to see the t-pex bit... did you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No" I lied.

I went to call up to Courtneys, in Valley V. We all, (not Duncan) went to the skate park and then crashed the mall... I'm sorry, did I say crashed... I meant trashed. ;) Which Courtney was against, but couldn't help it.

* * *

><p><strong>! See the T-pex bit, thats the most important... I means Duncan is tottally in love with Gwen... and Gwen has no Idea... not too short or bad... dont u think?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**OKKK :) Hope you're liking the story so far... cuz i am xD still gwens POV... OMG the peson who guessed the cathy cassidy bit... I knew I knew this plotline somewhere!**

* * *

><p>I woke up... school opening day for the first years. I groaned and took out some shredded shorts and black and teal thigh high socks. I pit on knee high converse and a black Tee. I walked in school, only to find Courtney and Gwen making out. Did not see that one coming. I marched up to them.<p>

"Ur... Courtney" I said, "Can I talk to you?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Oh sure" we walked away from Trent as he laughed with his mates.

"What the hell" I said, " What about Duncan?"

"What about him?" she carelessly said, "You can have him" She took a deep breath "Plus he broke my heart, I went on a date with him last night, and he said, he wasn't interested in me, but you. If so, be it! He is more your style, then mine" My heart fluttered.

"NO!" I said, "I don't like him. Not if he broke my BFFs Heart!" We hugged as BFFs do!

* * *

><p>Later that day, I got called into the principals office. I was horrified, Courtney never lemme do anything bad. She stopped me for my own good. I knocked on the door. I went in to see the jerk I was avoiding alll day!<p>

"Ah, Miss Sachar, take a seat" I took one, beside... you know who. "Looks like, Duncan here has been failing, all his classes" I rolled my eyes

"So?" It may have been taken a bit disrecpectful... but ah well.

"I was hoping, you would tutor him" Out of the cornor of my eye, I saw Ducan smirking. "If his grades even come to an E, I will boost all your grades" I sighed, I needed a boost, in mant subjects.

"I'll do it" I said, hating my life.

"Good, you have to start right away" He turned to Duncan. "You have to be in the spare classroom, EVERYDAY!" Principal Hunter, said stenly. He smiled.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" He winked at me as he left the office.

* * *

><p>"Which Irish decendand's descovered Iron?" I asked him for the umpteenth time.<p>

"The Celts?" He said, _Finnally! _

"Yess FINALLY!" just then my phone buzzed, telling me the end of class.

_I was about to run out to freedom, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned aroud._

"Paramore, is coming to town... care to go?" he asked. I raised an eybrow. The guy has nerve, asking me out, AFTER rejecting my BFF

"No" I said firmly.

"what? No?"

"You heard me" I replied.

"Why not, darling" losing the "Jerk" Look.

"Because, I don't wanna, _Pookums_" I spat the nickname.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked.

"No." I dismissed.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Why are you so annoying?" I asked, fustrated

"Only to girls I like" He winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"What did you say Before I said "Why not darling"" He asked

"No" I answered

"And before that?" He asked

"Will you go out with me?" I replied. He smirked

"Sure, pick you up at 7" He said, winking at me, and running out of the school, leaving me dumbfounded. I ran up to Courtney's place. She laughed as I told her.

"Seriously, you fell for that?" She would ask. I would groan. And she would stop. I think I'm gonna be sick. But I can't help noticing, One bit of me wants to puke, and another wants to give him a chance.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN-DUN-DAAAA... Man I wish I was Gwen... Ducan is HOT... Tell me in reviews what you think... don't forget to REVIEW! And if u agree about duncan... Tell me!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG thnx for the rewiews xxxx :)**

* * *

><p>Me and Courtney walked down the corridor, I was wearing ripped jeans, a black full sleeve shirt with a skull on it, that had a slongan: Love Kills Slowly. I sighed. Stupid opening nights... is not even Holloween yet. We were walking linked armed. Then, (I hate you fate), I bumbed into Duncan. Oh great. And he was with Trent. Trent and Courtney chattered for a while.<p>

"I'm sorry Gwen" Courtney finnally said. "But I'm going with Trent. Basically I'm ditching opening night. Cover for me?"

"Fine"

They went off the other way leaving Duncan and I there. I went down towards the hall. Duncan behinde me.

"So, Pasty" Duncan said, "Wanna ditch?"

"No thanks" I said, I of coarse will never break a BFF promise. We got to the hall, but it was locked. There was a note on the door: _Sorry students, but OPening Night has been held back, since some of the parents can't make it! I'm sorry, for taking your time. As a apology, please enjoy our buffet. Help yourself!_

I looked at the empty buffet table, Buffet my ass. I sighed and made my way doen the corridor.

"You know you don't hate me" Duncan called behinde me.

"What? 'Coarse I do!" I snapped.

"Nooo" Duncan corrected me, "You hate what I did to Courtney."

"What you did was horrible" I shot back.

"Sure, but people always tell me: _In a relationship, you have to do what you think is right_" He told me, "And I thought picking you was right" My eyes automatically looked at me shoes.

"So?" I look up. "Gwen Starr will you go out with me?" His eyes teinkled, "And you have to say yes, or no... from the heart... all I want is for you to give me a chance" He was sincere. I like that about people. But did I really want to go out with him. Courtney might not say anything. Or act it. But she is pissed. I can tell.

* * *

><p><strong>Find out what she says! I need reviews for it though! :D xxx <strong>

_3 Angel Vs. Devil... me!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow no reviews seriously :(**

* * *

><p>I looked upi into his eyes.<p>

"I'll think aout it" I said smirking. I walked away. Even though I try and avoid him. I know that he doesn't give up easily.

"You know I won't leave you alone till you say yea!" He yelled after me.

**Duncan's POV **

Next morning... I tried and failed once again, to impress Gwen. I was hiding behing Gwens Locker waiting for her. She did come, but she was with Courtney.

"OK I like him." Gwen said, "I like Duncan" Inside I lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Then why don't you go out with him?" Courtney asked.

"Because, I like seeing him trying to impress me. He looks cute"Both of them laughed.

Really, so she does like me. At lunch, I got her alone.

"So Pasty" I said, "Whatdya say?" She pretended to think about it. I decided to joke. "If you say no today, I will never ever bother you again Gwen" I said fake-sicerely. Her Eyes widened. Mission a coplished!

"Fine, I'll go out with you!" She said. I couldn't help it... I kissed her. She kissed back. I rapped my hands around her waist. While she took her hand to my neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked :)<strong>


End file.
